


Sister Jo

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confessions, F/F, Faith Healer, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Grace Bonds, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Outing, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Sexuality Crisis, Soulmates, Talking, angel married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a faith healer named Sister Jo who is married to an angel. They assume because of Dean and Castiel's grace bond that they are also married. Talking things out leads to a happy ending.





	Sister Jo

Sam cleared his throat before introducing the so called faith healer. “Dean, this is Sister Jo.”

 

“Sister? You a nun or something?” Dean would normally pull out the gleaming smile and slight drawl to flirt. Sister Jo seemed...sisterly, for lack of a better term.

 

The vibrant redhead gave him a sweet smile before shaking her head. “No. It’s a nickname that just stuck. These people, they believe I’m called to a higher power.”

 

“Oh?” Dean changed his posture to look more like the government official he pretended to be. “What exactly do you do for these...your people?”

 

Sister Jo moved into his personal space. “Do you believe in angels?”

 

Dean smirked, his eyes tracking Castiel as he moved towards them. “Not all of ‘em.” Cas gave a terse smile and nod to sister Jo. 

 

“ _ He’s _ an angel,” Jo pointed out. 

 

The three men recoiled slightly. How did she know that? What the hell was she?

 

Sister Jo turned to motion someone over. “Emma!” A tall blonde woman in a long coat joined them. “This is my wife, Emmanuelle.”

 

“Castiel?” She seemed to recognize him. He searched below her human face.

 

“You two know each other?” Dean asked. This was getting weirder by the minute. “And how did you know Cas is an angel?”

 

“Because she is also an angel, Dean,” Cas told him.

 

Dean shook his head before focusing back on Sister Jo. “You married an angel?”

 

She laughed and took her wife’s hand. “You thought you were the only one?”

 

“Whoa. We’re not...what?” Dean waved her off.

 

“But you are bonded. As I am with Jo. I can see it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Profound bond. Angels can see that?” Probably why they made a  _ lot _ of assumptions about him and Cas. Fuck. Demons probably saw it, too.

 

“We recognize grace. You carry a piece of Castiel’s grace in your soul. Try as they may, the other angels could not cut the piece of your soul from Castiel,” Emmanuelle explained.

 

Dean turned to Cas. “ _ That’s  _ what they were doing when they snatched you outta Jimmy? When Naomi tried to reprogram you? What the hell, Cas? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“They altered my memories, Dean. I didn’t know.” He stepped closer to Emmanuelle. “How did you bond with your wife?”

 

“She was dying. I had already fallen in love with her. The world needed her, her compassion and healing. I tethered her soul to her body with my grace. When we agreed to marry, she offered me a piece of her soul so we would always be connected. We sense each other’s distress. I’m sure you share that with your husband as well.”

 

“Dean is not my husband,” Cas responded shortly. He avoided the heavy gaze he felt upon him. 

 

Sister Jo’s bubbly expression faded. She exchanged a look with her wife. “I think we should get some coffee, Dean.” She squeezed her partner’s hand and led Dean away. “You  _ do _ love him.”

 

“He’s family. Of course I do.”

 

“He means more to you than that.”

 

“Look, lady. I don’t know what you think you know…”

 

“What I know is that Castiel looks at you the same way my wife looks at me. She chose to fall. Her vessel, she asked to be released to heaven so Emma and I could be together. The other angels weren’t pleased but since there was no risk of a nephilim being conceived, they let us be.”

 

“You think Cas is in love with me?” Dean’s mind and heart were racing.

 

“I do. It pained him to admit you weren’t together. Did you reject him?”

 

“Well no, I mean...he never…”

 

Sister Jo ordered them coffee and sat down on a bench with Dean. “I’m not a lesbian. I never saw myself in a relationship with a woman. But this beautiful, incredible person came into my life. I fell in love with her. And everything else just fell into place. I can’t imagine my life without her.”

 

“So you’re saying, ‘hearts not parts’?”

 

Her smile came back. “Basically.”

 

“I dunno if I can do that.”

 

Sister Jo placed her hand over his. “Have you been in a relationship with anyone since Castiel came into your life?”

 

“One. Didn’t work.”

 

“Because you already have the one you’re meant to be with.”

 

“You know I’m not really FBI, right? Guys like me, we die hard and alone.”

 

“You don’t have to be. Talk to him. Please.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

***

 

It was a few days before they returned home to the bunker. Sam was almost a constant presence and all he did was make a joke of Dean and Cas being ‘angel married.’ Dean cut his eyes at his brother each time. It wasn’t funny. And he wasn’t about to bring it all up in the middle of a case.

 

Cas looked flighty the minute their gear hit the floor. He had to have been embarrassed by being outed. He was tense around Dean the whole time after that. 

 

“Tequila, right?” Dean startled him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“When you’re drinking, you like tequila.”

 

“It will require a copious amount to get me drunk enough to have our conversation, Dean.”

 

Dean dropped his shoulders. “Look, I get it.”

 

“Really? Just  _ what _ exactly do you get?” Castiel challenged. 

 

“You got outed, Cas. It’s like one of the most personal things you can possibly tell somebody and some stranger blabs it. It was your business and your choice if and when to share it.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “If I thought orientation mattered I would have mentioned it. What I can’t… what I can’t bear is the look of pity on your face. Poor, lovesick angel. How pathetic I am for falling in love with someone who will never feel the same for me?”

 

“Goddamnit, Cas! This is why I wanted to sit down, have a few drinks, talk everything out. You’re yelling at me. Why are you yelling at me?”

 

“I don’t know!” Cas boomed and threw his hands up. He paced a few steps then gripped the back of a chair. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

 

Dean sidled up to him and gripped his shoulder. “Sit down. I actually  _ do  _ wanna talk about this. We need to. Like it or not there’s a big ass elephant in the room.”

 

Castiel acquiesced. “Where should we start?”

 

“The obvious. Are you gay?”

 

“I’ve come to see myself as a man. I’ve lived as one for many years. I suppose, categorically, that I am.”

 

Dean let out his breath. “Okay. Then I owe you a huge apology for assuming you were straight and pushing you towards women.”

 

“Accepted. Are you straight?”

 

“I thought I was. I mean, I notice when a guy’s hot. Just...something Sister Jo said got me thinking. She was the same way until Emma came along. Maybe...maybe I needed to let go of my hang ups about you being a guy.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“She’s not wrong. I’m not a total idiot, okay? I’ve known for a long time that what I feel for you is different than what I feel for Sam or Mom or...anybody. There’s been a lot of times I wished you came to me as a woman and then it would all make sense. But even then you’re still an angel and I’m still a human.”

 

“You’re not just any human.”

 

Dean smirked. The Righteous Man. The one who kept the world from ending a couple times. “You’re not just any angel, either.”

 

Cas smiled for the first time in days. “No, I’m not. It’s because of you. You literally planted the seed of humanity in me.”

 

Dean laughed out loud. “Sorry. Just...that sounded so wrong.” He cleared his throat. “Not  _ wrong _ , but...sexual.”

 

Cas pondered before his eyebrows raised. “Oh! It wasn’t intentional.”

 

“I know. And that’s one of the things I lo-like about you. You’re weird and quirky. You’re  _ you _ . There’s nobody else like you.”

 

“Where does this leave us, then?”

 

“I dunno, Cas. I found out a few days ago we’ve been married almost ten years. I can’t just see you as my friend anymore.”

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Cas looked down instead of at Dean.

 

“No. You don’t know what I was like without you. I drank too much and took too many risks. I couldn’t sleep. I was just going through the motions. I was a dead man walking. I don’t ever wanna feel that way again.”

 

“Can you see yourself in a relationship with me? Allow me to take your hand? Introduce me as your partner? Kiss me?”

 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to picture it. Having someone to hold him when he needed comfort. A warm body next to him every night. Fingers entwined with his as they walk through the farmer’s market behind Sam. Telling his mother that Cas was his boyfriend. Soft kisses to wake him. Those blue eyes filled with love and adoration instead of the pain of loneliness.

 

“I can.”

 

Castiel turned in his chair to face Dean. He put one hand over the one Dean had resting on his leg. The other cupped Dean’s jaw. Dean didn’t flinch or tense. Staring into Dean’s eyes, he leaned in closer. Dean’s fluttered shut just before their lips met. 

 

The feeling inside Dean was like riding a swell and crashing into shore. Exhilaration. Excitement. Flying and falling at the same time. All from two slightly chapped lips against his. He kissed Castiel back until his chest ached from lack of air. They parted with a loud gasp from Dean.

 

“Wow,” was the only word Dean could muster.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, Dean.”

 

“So this is it, then? You’re my boyfriend?”

 

“If that is what you truly want, then yes. And before you ask, our bond does not compel you to be with me. You are a human with free will. We’ve been bonded for years and will remain so.”

 

“And we just do couple stuff?”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“You know, like dates and holidays. Signing cards with both our names. Sharing a bed?”

 

“I don’t require sleep but I would be happy to watch over you when you do. And other things couples do in bedrooms.”

 

Dean blushed.  _ Other things. _ Cas was down with having sexy time. He wasn’t sure he was ready. “We’ll ease into the other stuff. I’m gonna need some time to get used to being with a guy. I know that sex is sex and that it’s healthy and normal…”

 

“Dean. I haven’t had sex with a man either. I’m still nervous even though the thought of it is appealing. I understand wanting to ‘ease into it’ as you said.”

 

“Oh. Good. The kissing, though...I’m good with that.” Dean looked down. “Holding hands is nice, too. You wanna...get comfy on my bed and watch a movie or something?”

 

“Yes, Dean. I’d like that very much.”

 

***

 

“I’m agent Tyler, this is Agent Perry,” Dean began with the witness.

 

“Who’s the guy in your car? Is he a suspect?”

 

Dean looked over his shoulder, smiled, and waved. “No, ma’am. That’s my boyfriend. He was on a ride along today when we got the call.”

 

“He’s cute. Lucky you.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”  _ Lucky me. _


End file.
